


真空

by Hypnotism



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 木全翔也 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotism/pseuds/Hypnotism
Summary: 或许真空是充满负能态的电子海。木全的孤独是记忆作舟信仰作桨的航行，直至桨断舟沉烟消云散。最终与海拥抱，也不孤独。
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, スカキマ
Kudos: 8





	真空

藤椅的型号不合适。金城抱着木全坐在上面时产生这样的想法。如果起初下定决心买更宽敞的家具，也不至于目前的处境如此窘迫。

阳台的面积很充裕，对于一个二人居室而言已远远足够。搬进这间小屋时，金城打算将阳台布置温馨一些，于是后来一起挑选了藤椅、案几、靠枕以及一小方悬着流苏的装饰布料。其实准确来讲是金城挑选的，木全只是点头表示同意，尽管他似乎更倾向于布艺沙发或者夸张的装饰。

或者说他平静地接受了。也可能是对此表示不在意。

金城被他的动作弄醒，支撑着整个人的重量，即使靠枕垫在腰后也不太舒服。

意识轮廓逐渐清晰时，察觉到被与午后阳光照射不相符的凉意缠在身上。午睡醒来的木全不知道什么时候抱住自己，安静地呼吸，隔着薄薄的胸却触到猛烈跳动的心脏。瞬间清醒几分。

醒了？怎么这么凉？有些急切地去贴对方的额头，刘海湿答答地黏在额前。木全习惯性地道歉，之后软软地靠回原位，也不回答，任由这样贴着。

金城扯过叠成方块的米色被单裹住两人，被角压进身体与靠背的间隙。被单下的双臂自觉搂紧了些，嘴唇蹭蹭把刘海拨到两边，直接吧唧怼在额上。好凉，他只想更用力温暖这具身体。身上人蜷成小小的一团，猫在寒冷的温度中总会蜷成球体来减少表面散热。金城抱着他联想到正被捏搓成形的和果子。

在长久而灼人的沉默后，男孩吸吸鼻子。被角抽离，猛地将自己、对方和光线都笼进去。他看向金城的目光里掺杂着一点别扭的情绪。我做噩梦了。

如果说出来会好受些，无顾忌地和我说说吧。你现在的体温很低，虽然明白不是什么科学的方法但尝试看或许有所好转。

木全深吸一口气，神情很是吃力才开口。我梦到碧海消失了。除了我的记忆，无法证明你存在过。

光线透过米色漏进来一些细碎的影。金城勾勒他蹙起来的眉和蒸着水汽的眼。天然滤镜下的神情看起来格外不安。

于是纸片般的碧海如动画里那样被卷走了，我逐渐感受不到碧海的存在，心情很忐忑。后来慢慢也感受不到自己，或者说只有自己孤独地存在，这样想着手足无措中醒过来。

只有抱着碧海时才有些实感。

但还是不够。还是不够。不够的，碧海...

他的声音逐渐低下去，趋向微弱的求救、求救般地索要亲吻。

金城吻他。安抚性地张开唇任他进入。男孩的口腔似薄荷般清凉，吞咽的同时交换对方的气息。感受到舌尖的涩后噬咬着唇瓣，吮吸发出啵唧啵唧的声音像饮珍珠奶茶。温暖的手稳住颤抖的身躯，互相紧贴着每一寸被姿势容许相贴的肌肤。

还是觉得冷。似乎怎样也不能感觉到暖和，只是徒劳的亲昵。空气都是凉的，碧海的嘴唇也被降温。我是一场台风前的冰雨了，仅仅打湿自己也不够的卑鄙。他放开嘴唇，低下头解自己的衣扣，解了两颗便急不可耐地脱出上半身，灵活地钻进卫衣里贴紧胸膛。热汽和什么声音闷在里面，听不清、手也探不到。一点点黑发从领口刺出来，毛茸茸的发丝惹得发痒，感受到額抵在锁骨，凉凉的鼻尖随着呼吸和胸口同样起伏。心跳也逐渐同频。

并且这样的体位让人不得不放低重心，尽可能延长杠杆让对方和自己都不至于滑下去。他的双腿并拢让木全分开腿跪趴着，试图向后仰头让颈部分担一些压力。

他低声向木全提议要不要一起回房间，木全压住他的小腹不允许他起身。最终因为呼吸不畅从撑大的宽松领口钻出头。

就在这里做吧，帮我暖和起来。

藤椅，真的太小了。他无语地呐喊。

在光线充足且近乎半室外的地方做是第一次。越过椅背能看见对面街道拐角的绿白蓝便利店招牌。金城连拉上窗帘的机会都没有，木全直接跨坐上来。先前已经蹭了很久让本就半勃的东西兴奋起来。

想要全部。快点吧 再深一些。沿着腰脊抚摸的手触到皮肤凉得心悸、但对方湿热的小穴一样吞吐着肉棒包裹得舒适。稍粘腻的液体和木全的轻喊从穴里扯出又携进，盛装了太多溢出来的白色慢慢流淌到大腿。粉红色的性器在腹肌上蹭，前端也泌出几滴液体，随着顶弄有弹性地跳动着、如在画板上涂鸦。很快液体全部射进去内里，木全丝毫没有好转或舒适的神情。他继续摆着胯部，上下前后晃动身体，充血的阴茎捣在下面精美小巧的口变得一塌糊涂。浊白和清亮挤进温暖的肉色中最后渗了几滴到枯黄干涸的藤条间。

可能腰肌真的持续过负荷，金城无法轻松地进行，和木全说话没有得到回应。他完全沉浸在什么莫名的思考里，双眼失焦盯着窗外。臀部快要揉红都没反应，只是哼哼唧唧地吐气，最后用指腹摩挲吐着白色的小口才激得木全轻度地痉挛，眨眨眼收回视线。

听我说，可以先停下吗。金城和他对视，他隐约觉得这次做爱和以往不同。木全的态度分明是在冷落他，即使身体欢迎着。恼火，有点恼火又不明原因地担忧。难道仅仅因为梦里的人抛下他离开。那甚至不是现实中有可能发生的事。他说过自己不会抛下他，但承诺和誓言于他们而言总像虚无缥缈的汽水泡，还没品尝味道已经追随空气逃跑。

宇宙是永恒地熵增的，汽水扼住咽喉把自己压榨成甜味饮料，气体逸出、泡泡在空中破裂。誓言哪里是梦幻泡影，穿堂过后是寂静无声的真空。

木全好像看出他的想法。对不起，我刚刚走神了，我..我先回房间吧。于是落荒而逃扣上房门，金城没能拉住他，也说不出什么话，心下生出几分愧疚。不知道究竟是什么梦境才能勾起木全的某些不安。尽管他似乎总是被不安的情绪困扰着，自己毫无头绪地提供帮助也是徒劳。

金城把门掩上，窗帘严实而彻底地挡住光，把房间变成未注满水的鱼缸，人正把自己埋在被子里只露出一截小腿肚。他走过去跪在床沿， 像是感觉到床垫一侧的重量，木全无言地向对侧挪了挪。金城的手攀上裸露的小腿来回抚摸，他的小腿上有些伤痕，无法得知它们的来源，只是在抚摸的时候能感受到对方的颤抖继而放松。

我没有对翔也发火的意思，只是无论如何也想了解你心里的想法。金城把手指停在其中一个圆形瘢痕上，浅褐色的肉上是明显更年轻的皮肤，紧致的、扩张性的、薄薄的一层与周围的肉色发生分界，叹了口气接着说道，我感受到你的细微改变，想要分担你的压力或困扰而不是仅仅作为抒解或发泄的对象。也许这样的请求有些突兀，即使这样也要袒露我的真实意愿。

木全抬起头喘气，眼眶红红的，像自缢未遂的晴天娃娃。我做了碧海离开我的梦，不是指抛弃或分别或是死亡，而是被抹去了存在过的一切痕迹。这样的情境下我意识到碧海的存在对我而言有多么重要，我找不到你，找不到你的意识。甚至开始怀疑自己的记忆。很荒诞吧，于是刚刚被碧海插入的时候，我疯狂地思索如何能在身体里留下你的印记，永恒的无法磨灭的，即使是商量后分开也好、被抛弃也好、即使被死亡分开我都可以接受，如果无法让曾经存在的痕迹保存于他人的记忆里从而达成间接存在的自证，那我只能寄希于我自己的身体了。

他说着说着情绪愈发低沉，末了有点恼火地开口，我好笨，说不明白。

金城钻进被窝把人搂向胸口一侧，让他的视线可以正对自己。他说我明白。思考了一会儿接着说，听起来我似乎成为了支撑着你生存的信仰。我想这是翔也觉得心底对我的依赖多于我对你的原因，但其实我们已是无法计数或衡量的相互依赖关系。你可以当作我就是你，你就是我，如果某天无法在他人那里找到金城碧海存在的痕迹，只要你记得我，你就可以是我。

不过人类作为记忆的载体实在脆弱且不稳定。所以我不会放手的，会让你一直处于记忆着我的状态。

干嘛啦。木全开始低低地发笑，反握住金城骤然抓紧的宽阔的手。

嗯唔...体温回升了。要喝点水吗？金城亲了亲他起皮干燥的嘴唇、用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖。紧闭双唇呼吸空气中柔顺剂的香气。

木全拽住他的手不放，整个身子弯曲成奇异的形状缠住对方。这样的状态下他的额头堪堪够到对方的下巴。

窗户留着一块缝隙，有风窜进来把窗帘拨到一边。光也躲躲闪闪着流淌到床上，金城背对着窗，木全眯起眼也看不清他的五官和神情。橘色的玻璃样的毛边镀上发尾，金线缠上发丝。木全沿着线状纸条般的阳光循到起源，试图直视千万公里外的盛放燃烧的太阳。

汽水中的二氧化碳逃逸殆尽，像在密闭玻璃器皿中要熄灭的蜡烛他直起脊柱凑到对方耳边靠着，他说...他想说...

不对他没有说话。他们不必说话只是窝在对方的气息里从天明到天明。

于他们而言真空也是充盈。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾时我迷迷糊糊且强烈肯定栓会想要说些什么，想了许久，他让我噤声，于是我乖乖听话。可能他想但没必要。沉默才正常。
> 
> 朋友认为爱是袒露脆弱，我认为有道理，于是写栓吐露噩梦、楼表白担忧，后来我改变想法。不确定爱在他人看来是什么具体到情绪或行为的复杂玩意儿，在我看来是スカキマ，或是我与自己。


End file.
